1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power management of communication devices, and more particularly, to a power-on/off management system and method of a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices, such as smart phones and feature-rich mobile phones, are widely used. The communication devices may often be powered off for some particular occasions, such as when a user is at a meeting, and later re-powered on when necessary. However, more and more applications are installed on the communication device to provide more functions. Therefore, it may cost much time to power on the communication devices due to the increasing number of applications installed.